1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate generally to portable computers, and relate more particularly to docking stations that may be docked with the portable computers.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computers such as ruggedized and non-ruggedized tablet PCs, laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile phones are used in a wide variety of environments. Ruggedized tablet PCs and laptops include sealed compartments to house the computer's components so as to discourage foreign debris/moisture from entering the compartments and damaging the computer. Ruggedized tablets may also include various features that protect the computer from damage caused by rough handling, drops, and other impacts. Xplore Technologies Corporation's iX104C4 tablet PC is an example of such a ruggedized computer.
Some ruggedized tablets, as well as other portable computers, have relied on docking stations to provide an interface to peripheral devices, a power source for battery charging and computer operation, a storage device to back up data, and to enhance the overall ease of use of the ruggedized tablet. Some docking stations have been mounted in vehicles, carts, and other mobile equipment so that they may accompany or be otherwise accessible to the ruggedized tablets at a variety of locations. Such vehicular docking stations may need to be designed to provide a robust connection with their tablets even while exposed to various environmental conditions at the locations.